Never alone
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Castiel est enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique après que Dean l'ait forcé à y aller. Le désespoir a raison de lui, mais il n'est pas seul. Va-t-il se rendre compte qu'il aime vraiment Dean? (OS DESTIEL) PAS DE SUITE!


**Bonsoir tout le monde. Malgré que je sois en vacances (encore deux semaines de torture mentale et après je reviens à la maison!), j'essaye de rester active. Je ne promets pas que je publierais tous les jours, mais j'essayerais au moins d'uploader les chapitres de mes fics tous les 2/3 jours! Je fais de mon mieux pour rester avec vous cela dit (: Sans plus de blabla, la suite!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fic se passe un an après la saison 8, on parle de Destiel et de...Cas' qui perd l'envie de vivre :(**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Un an s'était écoulé depuis la chute des anges. Une horrible année remplie de terreurs et de souffrance pour l'ange le plus connu parmi la Création, car il avait changé le destin à lui seul : Castiel. Abandonné, seul à son triste sort. Désormais il vivait enfermé dans une chambre avec des barreaux aux fenêtres, reclus et loin des yeux du monde extérieur. Il ne se souvenait même plus du parfum de la mer, du goût des hamburgers, ou même des visages qui lui étaient familiers. Dean et Sam n'étaient désormais que de simples souvenirs voire même des chimères dans son esprit. Et à chaque fois que Castiel osait y penser, l'envie de hurler sa souffrance au monde se manifestait. Dean l'avait purement et simplement laissé tomber et moisir dans ce trou perdu. Les derniers mots, les mots d'adieu, de son protégé résonnaient encore dans son esprit embrumé. Et voilà que maintenant, il était considéré comme un malade mental. Il devait sans doute l'être, en y repensant bien, car il voyait des personnes mortes parfois. Il pouvait même voir des personnes aux horribles visages, ils avaient tous des yeux aussi noirs que l'ébène. Mais au départ, il avait bien toute sa tête. Dean l'avait seulement fait passer pour fou afin de s'en débarrasser.

« C'est pour ton bien » avait-il assuré, ce foutu chasseur.

Castiel baissa la tête alors qu'il contemplait avec intérêt de ses yeux bleus la fenêtre lui faisant face, la même que chaque jour il admirait. Les nuits lui étaient insupportables. Seules celles où son confident et seul ami venait lui rendre visite étaient assez tranquilles, et cela, l'ange ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer. Cette présence était sans doute rassurante malgré les circonstances de chacune de leur rencontre.

-Peut-être Dean avait-il raison finalement, murmura l'ange en fixant une personne.

Sans doute était-elle imaginaire car il l'avait vu morte sur un bureau de verre. Sa grande sœur semblait tout simplement le hanter pour le faire culpabiliser, ou pour l'aider. Il ne savait plus. Un an à la voir, mais un an à culpabiliser. Dean avait bien fait de le laisser, finit-il par penser.

-Je pense plutôt que c'est une erreur, intervint sa sœur.

Castiel leva les yeux vers elle encore une fois. Décidément, il appréciait davantage cette Naomi là que celle qui le manipulait, même s'il avait conscience qu'au fond, elle voulait juste protéger le Paradis. Et en punition, qu'avait-elle eue ? La mort. Chose que lui n'avait pas le droit de goûter à son grand désespoir.

-Ne te désespère pas tant, Castiel. Tu es assez brisé comme ça.

-Est-ce ma faute ? ne put-il s'empêcher avant de baisser une fois de plus la tête.

Il n'avait pas le droit de parler ainsi à sa sœur, celle qui s'était sacrifié pour lui, pour Sam, pour le Paradis. Elle n'avait sans doute pas vu le piège de Metatron, et avait supplié littéralement son frère et Dean de l'aider.

-Je...j'avoue y être pour quelque chose, admit-elle pourtant difficilement. Mais tu ne dois pas t'arrêter là, Castiel.

-Vous voudriez que je me batte ? interrogea l'ange, relevant de nouveau le regard vers sa sœur.

-Tu t'es toujours battu, pourquoi arrêterais-tu maintenant ? répondit-elle au tac-au-tac.

-Je ne me bats plus depuis un an. Et à quoi bon me battre quand je n'ai plus personne ? Même les démons ne veulent pas en finir avec moi, et pourtant je sais qu'ils me connaissent.

-Ils ont appris à cohabiter, je suppose. Ne t'arrête pas à ce monde là, celui dans lequel tu es enfermé. Tu n'es pas fait pour être...dirigé, finit-elle par déclarer.

Castiel sourcilla. Souvent, Naomi essayait juste de le rassurer, jamais elle n'en disait plus. Pas de tentative de culpabilité, pas de reproches. Juste des...encouragements ? Et cette fois, elle lui parlait de...elle ? Et de ses propres erreurs.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me remettre en question. Avant, je...j'obéissais juste aux ordres de Michel sans chercher à comprendre. Je protégeais le Paradis, c'était pour moi la seule raison de ma naissance, ma seule mission. Je me fichais bien de l'humanité, je te l'avoue. Et j'ai pris conscience que...manipuler les anges, c'était une grossière et grave erreur.

-Vous n'êtes pas comme certains autres. Vous admettez vos erreurs, essaya-t-il à son tour de rassurer.

-Crois-moi, c'est la chose la plus difficile à mon sens. Castiel, tu dois te relever, frère.

-Comment ?! Je suis enfermé ! soupira-t-il, posant sa tête entre ses mains et se recroquevillant.

Il semblait se décomposer aux yeux de l'autre ange. Naomi hésita un instant. Elle était toujours froide au Paradis, et maintenant elle se retrouvait avec son frère, celui qu'elle avait sans doute le plus brisé. Une forme de culpabilité naissait en elle, dans son esprit fantomatique. La brune se décida finalement, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel. Surpris, il releva vite la tête.

-Naomi, mais...

-Tu n'es pas fou, Castiel. Tu es dans un rêve en réalité. Tous les soirs, tu rêves. Les jours, tu essayes de repenser aux Winchester, et la nuit je viens t'aider.

-Quoi ?! articula-t-il, n'y comprenant rien.

-Tu m'as compris, mon frère.

-Mais...vous êtes morte ! Je vous ai vu...

-Seulement paralysée sur mon bureau. Mon véhicule a été endommagé, mais Metatron m'a...obligé à rester dans ce corps. J'y suis toujours. Je ne peux t'atteindre que par les rêves, Castiel. Il faut que tu reprennes la main, que tu contactes Dean, et que tu nous sauve tous, révéla-t-elle.

-Mais il ne veut plus de moi ! Il me tient pour responsable ! grogna encore l'ange fou.

-Mais saura-t-il te considérer coupable après avoir entendu les pensées et les sentiments que tu lui portais ? interrogea-t-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Naomi ? s'inquiéta légèrement Castiel, son cœur humain battant soudain plus rapidement.

-Ne te voile pas la face plus longtemps, Castiel. Tu es amoureux de cet humain. Quand je t'a sorti du Purgatoire avec d'autres anges, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois depuis des centaines et des centaines d'années, j'ai tout de suite vu, su. Ta Grâce ne peut pas tromper. Tu es trop attaché à Dean Winchester.

-Vous me le reprochez, hein ? s'énerva-t-il.

-Non, parce que...c'est dur à dire pour moi, mais...je me rends compte que j'avais tord. C'est ton protégé qui t'a permis de vivre et de survivre jusque là. Il est ta raison de vivre. En tant qu'ange, en tant qu'humain. N'est-ce pas ?

-Je..., bafouilla-t-il, gêné.

-Sam garde toujours un œil sur toi, mon frère. Alors demande à le voir, il te sortira de cette prison. Tu n'es pas fait pour être enfermé et privé de ta liberté. Vas tout dire à Dean, et ensuite, si tu veux toujours nous porter secours, alors fais-le, sinon...vis ta vie.

Sur ces mots, ces simples mots qui avaient tout un sens, Naomi disparut. Castiel la supplia de revenir, de l'aider un peu plus, de lui ouvrir la voie, mais elle avait déjà disparue. Les doigts de l'homme se refermèrent dans le vide, alors qu'il se réveillait enfin. Il faisait jour, il était seul. Non, plus seul. Depuis un an, il n'avait jamais été seul. Il était tant de se reprendre en main !

* * *

**Un commentaire pour une pauvre âme torturée? (: N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, car ça aide toujours un auteur à avancer (: **


End file.
